


Pour It Out

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Dom Sebastian Stan, Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game Shows, Games, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Questions, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You and Jimmy Fallon play Pour It Out.





	Pour It Out

You stood in front of Jimmy Fallon, a large table taking up space between you. The tables had six shots with coasters under them.

You wore a strapless black jumpsuit that was a nod to your character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including a belt with an arrow on the front and arrow earrings as well.

“Everyone, please, give (Y/N) a warm welcome,” Jimmy requested the audience.

You smiled and the audience began clapping and whistling. You nodded a bit. “Thank you, thank you,” you said.

“So... (Y/N)...”

“Jimmy...”

He chuckled. “I thought it would be fun if we played this game that Chrissy Teigen inspired.”

You grimaced. “Oh my God...”

“What?”

“Oh, no. I love Chrissy, don't get me wrong, but... I'm scared,” you confessed.

Jimmy laughed. “It's fine, it's fine. This is how it goes: on the coaster under the drink, you're going to find a question. You have to give the answer without saying the question. After responding, you decide if you want to say the question or take the shot.”   
  
You rubbed your palms and sighed. “Okay. Bring it on, Fallon.”

Jimmy grinned. “You go first. Oh, wait. There's a rule.” You frowned. “You have to say at least one question throughout the game.” 

  
“Damn, Jimmy... Okay, I'm good.”   
  
“You're good?”   
  
“I'm good.”   
  
The first shot was black and you smelled jets in it. You grabbed the coaster, covering the question, and read to yourself:

**What was the last text you sent on a group chat?**

You stifled a laugh, remembering with clarity what you'd written to your best friends from decades back, living in different states of America.   
  
You stood straight, and began, “Who would've known... insert-name would be the most likely to get their... insert-private part...” You burst into laughter, Jimmy joining you. You grabbed your belly, fighting to calm your laughter. “...eaten at the parking lot of a Wendy's.”   
  
You chuckled. Jimmy stared at you, squinting. “...What?”   
  
You showed him the coaster. “The last text I sent in a group chat.”   
  
Jimmy frowned. “What?!” He exclaimed. “What kind of text message is that?!”   
  
You shrugged. “I'm a no-censorship kind of girl!”   
  
Jimmy laughed for another thirty seconds which made you and the audience laugh as well. When he recovered his breath, he left the shot on a side and read the question to himself.   
  
He immediately put it in his pocket.   
  
“What?” You inquired. “What's the answer?!”   
  
“Thick.”   
  
You frowned. “That is not an answer to anything!”   
  
“It is to my question.”  
  
“Well, what was it?”   
  
Jimmy smirked... and chugged the drink without hesitation. You looked at him, your mouth open from the surprise.   
  
...And then you laughed.   
  
“Okay! Let's keep going.”   
  
You shook your head in disappointment and you put the shot on the table, taking the coaster.

**Who was the last person who flat-out rejected you?**

“Yikes,” you let out.   
  
“What— What does it say?”   
  
“This one I'm not revealing,” you stated. “But... and I remember this vividly: Chris Pine.”   
  
Jimmy frowned. “Chris Pine?” You nodded. “What? What does that mean?!” Jimmy chuckled. You shrugged. “You're really not gonna say it?”   
  
You grabbed the small glass in your hand and drank the shot. “Nope,” you said without grimacing or reacting to the alcohol burning in your throat.   
  
You smiled at the audience cheering on for you.   
  
“Okay, my turn.” Jimmy left the shot aside and raised the coaster to his eyes, squinting at the question. Jimmy then looked at you, leaving the coaster on the table. “A toothbrush.” You frowned. “A toothbrush from... from Jerry Seinfeld.”   
  
You frowned. “What the hell, man?” You inquired, a giggle escaping your mouth.   
  
Jimmy laughed. “I'm gonna explain because this sounds weird without the rest of the story,” he said. “I snuck into the season finale of Seinfeld with my friend, Barry Sobel, and— we snuck into this thing. I lied my way into the taping and went to the last-final-ever taping of Seinfeld,” he shared. “And at the end, they invited everyone to the floor to have a champagne toast. He didn't know who I was, and I didn't know anything. He was like  **Everybody come to the floor! Have a toast.** ” He imitated Jerry Seinfield's voice and you chuckled. “And I go down to the floor and I loved the show so much, so I had to take something.”   
  
“The toothbrush.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I would've done the same, to be honest. I mean... I was so tempted to rob Robert Downey Jr.'s Iron Gauntlet from the set of Civil War, but he beat me to it.”   
  
“He beat—“ Jimmy didn't bother in disguising his laughter. “He's fast.”   
  
“Yeah! I mean... the Devil works fast, but RDJ works faster.”   
  
You both laughed. “Well, since this is the last round, we both have to answer the same question, and if one of us decided they don't want anyone to know, we both have to drink.”   
  
“I got your back.”   
  
“Oh, that's so sweet.” You smiled, the backs of your hands under your chin and up to your cheeks. “Thanks.” Jimmy grabbed the coaster. “Ready?”   
  
“Born ready.”   
  
You both put your cheeks together and read closely:

**Have you ever roleplayed in bed? If so, with what character?**

Jimmy directed his eyes backstage. “Who wrote this?!”   
  
You laughed. “Nooooooo...” You pursed your lips. “Okay, Fallon. Get it together.” You looked at each other. “Have you?”   
  
“No. Have you?”

You raised your arms and then let them fall on the sides of your legs. You nodded. “The Winter Soldier.”   
  
The crowd rioted despite not knowing what the question was. “Are you joking?”   
  
“Not one bit, my friend.”   
  
Jimmy's eyes widened. “Damn... Well, I guess we have to drink now.” You took your shot and Jimmy took his. “Bottoms up.”   
  
“Cheers.”   
  
You toasted and gulped the shot. You both grimaced. “What the fuck was that?!” You exclaimed, remembering a second later that you weren't allowed to curse. You covered your mouth. “Sorry!”   
  
Jimmy, who couldn't stop laughing, said, “It's fine, it's fine! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”   
  
You bowed to the audience, clapping with them. You then hugged Jimmy before he led you out of the stage... where your boyfriend, Sebastian, waited.   
  
He looked at you both, and then said, “You guys...” He mumbled, shaking his head to himself.   
  
He walked away with a producer.   
  
Sebastian frowned. “Was that about the last question?”   
  
“Yeah. Which character have I done roleplay with,” you explained, shrugging. “Sorry babe.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled. He wrapped his arms around your waist, yours instinctively going to his shoulders. “It's okay, baby girl. Besides, I don't regret it. At all.”  
  
You pecked him, your lips glued to each other for a few seconds. You tasted the peppermint gum in his breath. “I'm glad because I'm kind of in the mood...”   
  
“Whatever you desire,” he murmured close to your mouth.   
  
He kissed you again, only this time, when you separated, he crouched in front of your legs and threw you over his shoulder.   
  
“Seb! I didn't mean like this!” You exclaimed, laughing with the producers that stared.


End file.
